Big Time Pregnant
by Glamourgal17
Summary: sorry guys, this was previously known as Big Time Truth or Dare, the news is out Katie is pregnant, with Kyle. See how this famous family deals with 15 year old, Katie's pregnancy. Will they all stay? Will she be okay? Be prepared for D-R-A-M-A! NEW CHAPTER UP :)
1. Chapter 1

**The BTR boys and Jo(lets say shes back from New Zealand!) Camille, Katie and Kyle have a big game of truth and dare. What will Kendall and the rest if BTR find out about their little sister? Is she really as innocent as they think?**

**A/N I'm still writing 'Don't ever let me go" but decided to take a wee break from that and write this story. Okay so -Katie and Kyle are dating**

**-Kendall and Jo are dating**

**-Logan and Camille are dating**

**-James and Lucy are dating (Lucy is not in it..yet)**

**-And wee Carlos is single sorry Carlos!**

**Hope you guys like it! Oh and btw Katie's 15 and the guys are 21 and they still stay in the same apartment.**

* * *

Katie's POV

Kyle and I were in my room listening to The Script, making out. I mean how much better could my life get? I had the perfect boyfriend. I had famous and the best brothers. We lived in LA. And, don't get me wrong, I'm not a brat but we're rich.

The door swung open. "Katie!" Kendall yelled. "Katie! What are you doing?"

"Kendall! You need to knock and nothing, I was looking for something!" I said back.

"I did for your information and looking for something? Down Kyles throat?" Kendall screamed back.

"This is getting awkward. I should go!" Kyle said interrupting Kendall and I's argument.

"NO!" we screamed in unison.

"That's it! Both of you in the living room in 2 minutes!" Kendall said, storming out the room.

"2 minutes? That's long enough. Do you wanna make out a little more?" Kyle asked me.

"Hell yea! And don't worry about my brat of a brother he's a bloomin' pest!" I said enthusiastically and we went back to making out.

...

We heard a knock on the door interrupting us.

"Come in!" I yelled through the door. Jo came in.

"Um, Katie? Kyle? It's been like 15 minutes and Kendall think that's your busy doing something through here."

"Oh, shi-oot! We're coming. Say that you found us asleep, me on the bed and Kyle on the floor and please reiterate that Kyle was on the floor and not on the bed with me!" I told Jo, trying to save our butts.

"I will! But you should hurry up, all 4 guys are getting impatient."

Jo walked out of the room and Kyle and I followed hand in hand. "Right you two! We need to have a little talk. With mom gone for the week I'm in charge, ok?" Kendall said, pacing up and down like a teacher supervising an exam.

"Yes, Mr knight!" I said cheekily.

"enough of your cheek Katie!" Kendall snapped back.

"Oh..someone's grumpy!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos! Shut up! Kendall's trying to talk to them!" James told him.

"Right, you guys. We're going to have a little talk!" Logan stood up and told us.

"Logie-bear, do you think that this is really necessary?"Camille said sweetly.

"Yes!" Logan answered back.

"Okay, to cut to the chase. NO SEX!" Kendall said, shouting the last bit. I felt my cheeks go hot and Kyle blushed in embarrassment.

"uh huh, Kendall!" I said.

"Why don't we all play a game?" Jo said, trying to stop the shouting match that was just about to unfold.

"That's a good idea!" Camille and Carlos agreed as they hated fights, well Carlos only hated them if he wasn't involved in it.

"Okay, how about truth or dare?" James suggested.

"Ye, sure!" a bunch of people chorused.

Everyone sat in a circle. Me squished in between Kendall and Kyle. "Ready for all of our secrets to come out?" Kyle whispered to me, without anyone else hearing. I shrugged.

"Okay, so you HAVE to tell the truth and/or do the dare, remember the dares mean nothing and whatever is done stays in this room. And Kendall, don't kill Katie or Kyle, if you hear things you don't wanna. They're 16! Actually that goes for all four of you!" Jo told us.

I smiled, at least Jo and Camille were here to save me, but they went home tonight! I was going to be in deep trouble. "I promise!" everyone said after one another.

"Okay, James you begin."

"Here, why don't we get a bottle and spin in and whoever it lands on has to choose truth or dare?" I suggested.

"yea, I'm up for that!" James shouted.

"I wanna spin first!" Carlos whined, putting his hand up.

"Fine Carlos!" Logan said giving in. Carlos spun the bottle and it landed next to Kyle.

"Okay Kyle, you puck truth or dare?" Camille said.

"um..truth!" My boyfriend replied.

"Ok..ooh ooh! I have a good one! Kyle and Katie make out right now!" Carlos said grinning from one ear to the other!

"Kay, I'm cool with that!" Kyle said, pulling me closer to him.

"So am I!" I said going closer to Kyle.

"WELL I'M NOT!" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall! Leave it!" Jo warned.

Kendall huffed and turned around so that he didn't have to watch me make out with my boyfriend of 1 year.

Once we completed the task it was Kyle's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Camille. "Okay, Camille truth or dare?"

"erm..dare! I'm gonna be adventurous!" Camille smiled.

"OK Camille, you have to lick Logan's big toe!" Kyle said smirking.

"That sounds fine!" Camille said. What? Who with the right frame of mind would lick someone's toe?

"Right Logan, Camille seems eager so take off your shoes and socks." James said laughing hysterically. Logan hesitantly took off his shoes and socks and Camille came crawling over.

"Ready baby?"

"We are!" we all chorused.

"This is gonna be good!" Carlos commented.

"Yes, Carlos, this will be very good! We should get it on video and then post it on twitter or facebook or you-tube.

"Hurry up and get this torture over with!" Logan moaned. So Camille went an started to lick his big toe.

"That is manky!" Kendall whined. Once Camille ha finished her dare everyone resumed to their space in the circle.

"Okay, my go to spin the bottle!" Camille shouted. Camille spun the bottle and it landed next to James, boy I'm glad that it didn't land on me, I have so much that I am hiding from the guys and maybe some of it will come out tonight as Jo said that you had to tell the truth and that nobody will judge you but what she doesn't get is that I have to live with these guys and they would literally kill me, especially Kendall or James, if they found out what I had been doing.

"OK, James, truth or dare?" Camille asked him curiously.

"Dare, please!" James replied without hesitating, maybe James had some secrets that he didn't one anyone else to know as well?"

"Okay, James…BREAK YOUR LUCKY COMB!"

"WHAT? NO!" James screamed.

"James do it! Camille had to lick my big toe so you can break your lucky comb!"Logan told him seriously

"Yep, otherwise I will tell Lucy not to make out with you for like 2 weeks!" I threatened.

"Fine!" James huffed and with that he took his comb out of his back jean pocket and broke it in front of our eyes. Wow, I honestly didn't think that James would do that. James continued to huff and puff. So he took the bottle and spin it. It spun about 3 times and then landed on..me! NO! WHY?

"OK, Katie, truth or dare!" If I pick truth the they could get some nasty secrets out of me but if I picked dare he would give me the worst dare possible..he once threatened to tell me to tell me to break up with Kyle.

"Erm..truth.." I stuttered. I saw through the corner of my eye Kyle giving me a dirty look. He was scared that I was gonna get him in trouble with my brothers depending on what the question is and what my response was. I saw James give Kendall a look and then they both spoke up, in unison, it was kind of creepy.

"Katie, have you ever done 'it'?" They both asked me sternly. I could feel my cheeks go bright red again and I started blushing like mad as did Kyle's.

"Katie?" Kendall warned me. My embarrassment and blushing was probably giving the answer away.

"Katie, just tell us the truth sweetie. Nobody is going to judge you." she told me sweetly aiming the last wee bit towards Kendall and James.

"Jo, are you insane? I love you dearly but what do you mean that nobody is going to judge you? She's 15!" Kendall said fuming. Jo and Camille came over and sat next to me. Kyle was sitting with his hands in his head.

"Yes, okay! Kyle and I have done it!" I screamed, I was so mad.

"What Katie! How could you be so ..that?" Kendall screamed absolutely furious.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT KENDALL? I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE. I'M PREGNANT. PREGNANT AT 15, OKAY. YOU HAPPY?" I screamed, I was mad at Kendall, I was mad at Kyle, I was mad at everyone but most importantly I was mad at myself. I looked over to Kyle, shoot, I didn't tell Kyle, he looked so pale and looked like he was gonna throw up. I looked at everyone else, their mouths hanging open. Kendall opened his mouth..

"Katie, it will be okay. We'll get through this together!"he told me, walking over to where Kylewas sitting on the ground still looking gobsmacked.

"We will Katie, and I'll be there ever step of the way!" Kyle soothed. I ran over to Kyle and Kendall and hugged them, i would never let go. Maybe this game of Truth and Dare wasn't so bad, I mean everyone found out my biggest secret but I know that they will all be there for me.

"I love you guys!" I whispered.

* * *

**A/N So what did you guys think about my silly little one shot? Was it okay? maybe check out my besties porfiel and her stories, her name s thebestoftimes11, she's amazing! Please review on this story, let me know what you think! maybe i should do another chapter? and check out my other story 'Don't ever let me go' until the next time 3 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Big time Truth or Dare

Chapter 2!

A/N okay guys, surprisingly I got a lot of feedback for this story so this is chapter 2, I hope that you guys like it and depending on my feedback from this chapter, you never know, may be a few more coming.

Katie is 3 months pregnant

Katie's POV

I'm so glad Kyle stayed over last night. I actually can't believe that my brothers and my friends found out i was pregnant, I mean obviously I was going to tell them sometime but I wasn't planning on doing It so soon. I mean I'm glad they know as they will be able to help but I'm scared about Kendall, yea he seemed alright last night but I could see that he was really disappointed. Kyle took it very well though, but I know that I need to sit down and talk to all of them, especially Kendall and Kyle, maybe together? So Kendall doesn't kill him or me?

Kyle is so sweet when he is sleeping. He has his arm wrapped over my belly even though it's not noticeable yet, he's been like that all night.

How is he going to cope with the morning sickness, mood swings, cravings and then the labour, the night time feeds, the nappies? Actually how am I going to cope with all of that. Well..,thinking of morning sickness..I dash to the loo, and throw my head over the toilet bowl.

"Katie..babe?" I hear Kyle say walking over to the bathroom door. "Can I come in baby?"

"Yea," I reply huskily before throwing my head over the toilet seat again.

"Aww, babe. You alright?" Kyle said soothingly, rubbing my back. He's alright with this? He's not mad? Woo, did not expect that, but at least it's positive.

Once I finished throwing up I brush my teeth and go back to the bed, where Kyle had made his way back to.

"Kyle..we need to talk."

"I know we do. But come and sit next to me. I don't want my girlfriend or my baby getting cold."

I smile and snuggle up next to him. There's a silence before either one of is speaks.

"Ky, you mad?" I asked, scared of the answer, Ye he was being nice but he was really good at hiding his emotions, unlike me..who's an open book.

"mad? Why would I be mad at my girlfriend for not telling me she's pregnant, with my baby" all of his emotions were going to come out now.

"Kyle, I'm sorry, I swear I was gonna tell you before anyone else but I just got so annoyed last night that everything came flowing out."

"Okay, it's alright, but how did this even happen, I wore a condom, aren't you on the pill?"

"Yes but they are only like 97% effective and also no, I told you I was coming off It because I was having bad side affects from it. Didn't I?"

"Oh, I dunno Katie. I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Yea, you are and I'm gonna be a mummy. Can we handle it?" I asked shaking.

"Probably not but we are gonna try out best."

"Okay, why don't we go and talk to my brother now and get things sorted out with them?"

"Sure." He said as he sat up properly, giving me a kiss on the lips. He stood up, handing me my hoodie and putting one on himself before reaching out a hand.

"Come on my beautiful, hot, sexy, pregnant girlfriend." he said as I stood up and started to walk to the door. "No, No, No!" he said and picked me up bridal style.

"Kyle, babe, I'm pregnant, not disabled."

"Katie, babe, it's my baby and my girlfriend. They're precious to me and I don't want anything to happen to them." he said pulling my head closer for a kiss. We pulled apart. "To the living room!" I shouted.

"Wait, Katie, now you're pregnant, can we no longer have sex?" Kyle asked me mischesviously when we were at the door of my room.

"I HEARD THAT! SHE'S ALREADY PREGNANT KYLE, THANKS TO YOU!" we heard Kendall shout from the living room.

"Oops!" we both laughed and walked to the living room to face my brothers.

A/N...so guys..whatcha think? Alright? Do you want more? REVIEW OR PM ME, PLEASE, also starting to do one shots for people so let me know if you want one, you tell me the idea, characters, ages, genre..ect and I'll write it, doing one right now for briorca18..so please let me know, thanks guys love ya lots...4 reviews and I'll update..a lot I know but please? :)

Kiki3

p.s next chapter defos be longer


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N guys...I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me...I've left you hanging and that's not fair at all. But I do have good excuses...actually no I don't..does boy drama count..? :/aha, anyway, on with the story. I've recently become obsessed with Austin and Ally. Ross Lynch is so hot so I'll be starting a story on that soon so if anyone would like to help co-write PM me! Thanks guys, love you loads;)**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Kyle is such a gentleman; ever since he found out that I was pregnant he's been there every step of the way! I'm dreading talking to Kendall and the rest of my brothers (**a/n I know they are not related but I want them to be super close like they are on the TV show!**) Kyle carried me bridal style through to the family room, where we found all 4 of my brothers sitting on the couch. All of them were glaring except Carlos, who had a massive smile on his face! He came running towards us so Kyle put me down.

"OMG! Katie, I can't believe your gonna be a mommy, I'm going to be Uncle Carlos!" He was so excited, wish I could say that about the rest of my brothers.

"Carlos, come here now! And Katie and Kyle, sit down." James ordered. Kyle and I did what James told us to do; we sat on the two seats they had arranged, facing all 4 of them.

"Katie... How did you get pregnant?" Logan asked me.

"Well, Logan, there's a little thing called sex. It's when a guy, so Kyle in this case, sticks his-"

"Woah, Katie! Think we know how it works!" James said, stifling a laugh.

"Wait… I don't…please explain!" Carlos said, looking really clueless.

"I will later, Los." I said, winking.

"Katie, how did you get pregnant? I thought you would of been on birth control, or at least have used a condom!" Kendall said. I cringed. It's not every day your big brother mentions contraception, awco toco!

"I used a condom but it must have broken and Katie wasn't on birth control, we decided for her not to go on it until she was 16, cause of the side effects." Kyle said.

"Ok-ay, how far along are you, Kates?" Logan asked. I have no idea. I look at Kyle for some help but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…"

"When was your last period?" Woah, Logan, getting a wee bit personal there! I looked at my brother and James but they had gone bright red.

"Like 8 weeks ago... I've missed two..." I said, blushing.

"So does that mean she's 2 months pregnant?" James asked.

"Yeah, maybe even 9 weeks. We need to book you a doctors appointment, Katie."

I nodded my head, tears springing to my eyes. Kendall noticed.

"Guys, can I have a few minutes with Katie, please?"

"Sure, I'll go and book the appointment!" Logan said, leaving the room with the other 3 boys following, Kyle blowing me a kiss as he left. As soon as they were all gone I broke down into tears.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry, I don't know how I could have been so stupid. I'm 15 and pregnant, I'm a slut!"

"Katie Knight, you are not a slut! You may be pregnant but I promise you have me, Logan, James, Carlos and Kyle! I promise none of us will leave you!" He pulled me on to his lap and hugged me.

"I know... I'm so sorry Kendall, please don't leave me, I really need you at every step of the way."

"I will be Katie, promise, I'll be at every doctors appointment, even at the birth if you want me to be."

"YES, KENDALL. I love you!"

"Love you too Katie!" I had a sudden wave of nausea and jumped off his lap, running to the toilet with him and Kyle chasing behind me.

"I'll leave you to look after Katie!" Kendall told Kyle, giving me a concerned look. Kyle nodded.

"Babe, it's okay!" He said, rubbing my back. Once I was finished being sick, I put my arms around his neck, his signal to carry me to my room. He lay me down and kissed me quickly.

"I love you my beautiful, hot, sexy, pregnant girlfriend!" He said, walking out the room.

"Love you too Kyle. And you…" I said rubbing my belly.

* * *

**A/n...soo...how was it? Next chapter doctors appointment and telling Kyle's parents. And i think Katie and Kyle need to talk, don't you?**

**ATTENTION;) I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO MAYBE WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I have exams for the next wee while and I won't be able to write to please PM me or review on this! Please...anybody?**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you guys3**

**Kiki:)**


End file.
